Rette mich aus der Einsamkeit
by Salemathy
Summary: Harry fühlt die Einsamkeit, die sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihn legt ... gibt es für ihn eine Möglichkeit dieser zu entfliehen ...


**Rette mich aus der Einsamkeit**

Tage wie diesen gab es immer wieder mal. Das wusste er nur zu genau. Dennoch mochte er sie nicht. Sie stürzten ihn in eine tiefe Melancholie, aus der es kein Entrinnen gab. Heute war wieder einmal so ein Tag. Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel, die ersten Vögel zwitscherten und die Temperaturen waren mit 13 Grad ungewöhnlich warm, jedenfalls für Mitte Februar.

Und wie immer an solchen Tagen schienen alle um ihn herum nur so mit Freude und Fröhlichkeit um sich zu werfen. Selbst seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette.

Schwermütig seufzend ließ Harry seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Wenn der Tag doch nur schon vorüber wäre, oder er sich wenigstens im Bett verkriechen könnte. Aber nein, Ron hatte ihn praktisch aus den weichen Federn gezerrt und gezwungen aufzustehen, mit der Begründung, dass man den Valentinstag nicht verschlafen dürfe. Harry schnaubte. Was war daran nur besonderes?! Sicher, wenn man wie Ron und Hermine frisch verliebt war, konnte man dem sicher was abgewinnen, aber Harry war nicht verliebt, und genau das war sein Problem. Wie gerne hätte er auch jemandem zum Kuscheln und Schmusen. Eine Person, die nur für ihn alleine da war. Sicher, er könnte sich eines der Mädchen nehmen, die tagtäglich um ihn herumschlichen. Nur leider interessierten ihn diese gackernden Gänse nicht im Geringsten. Erneut seufzte er tief auf.  
Wenigstens hatte er es geschafft vor Ron zu flüchten und sich in der Bibliothek zu verschanzen. Hier konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe Trübsal blasen.

Das dachte er zumindest, bis nur einen Moment später Ron und Hermine mit vorwurfsvollem Blick vor ihm standen.  
„So geht es nicht weiter, Harry. Du kannst dich nicht den ganzen Tag verstecken." Hermines strenger Ton verpuffte ungeachtet. „Aber ein Versuch war es wert ..." kam es schnaubend von dem Bündel Mensch am Tisch.  
„Ich meine es Ernst! Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich." Betrübt hob Harry den Blick und schaute auf seine Freunde.  
„Was soll ich denn auf dem blöden Ball." Erneut wollte er den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken lassen. Harsch griff Hermine nach seinem Kinn und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Dabei ließ sie sich neben ihm in die Hocke gleiten und strich ihm über das Haar.  
„Versuch doch wenigstens ein wenig Spaß zu haben, mmh ..."

„Genau, Kumpel. Es verlangt ja keiner, dass du als Alleinunterhalter alle beschäftigst. Und wer weiß, vielleicht findest du gerade heute Abend deine große Liebe. Wäre es nicht schade, wenn du das verpassen würdest?!" mischte dich nun auch Ron ein und ließ sich auf dem Tisch nieder. Ergeben nickte Harry. „Also gut, ihr habt mich überredet,"

„Fein. Dann fehlt jetzt nur eine Begleitung." Freute sich Hermine und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
„Und wo soll ich die hernehmen? Einfach die Erstbeste fragen, die reinkommt?" Sarkasmus pur tropfte aus Harrys Stimme. „Warum nicht? Es ist dir doch sowieso egal, wer es ist, oder?" Ron sah die Sache pragmatisch und schlug Harry grinsend auf die Schulter. Dem war mittlerweile alles egal und so nickte er nur ergeben. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren ...

Also hefteten sich drei Augenpaare geduldig auf die Einganstür und warten. Ihre Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Wer ging schließlich am Valentinstag schon freiwillig in die Bibliothek?  
Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich schließlich das erste Mal die Tür. Gebannt starrten die Drei auf die eintretende Person. Ein blonder Haarschopf, ein schlanker Körper und schier endlose Beine ... sie wussten sofort, wer da herein kam. Hermine und Ron schluckten und schauten beinahe panisch auf Harry. Dieser grinste nur und murmelte: „Ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt." Dann erhob er sich und ging geschmeidig auf den Besucher zu,

„Hallo Malfoy. Hast du Lust mich auf den Ball zu begleiten?" Das Rumpeln hinter sich ignorierend blickte Harry starr in die grauen Augen seines Gegenüber.  
„Jetzt bist du völlig durchgedreht, was Potter?" schnarrte Draco.  
„Nein, ich bin nur gezwungen wurden auf den Ball zu gehen. Und da ich keine Begleiterin habe, wurde ich genötigt die Nächstbeste zu fragen, die reinkommt. Und das bist nun einmal du. Selbst schuld, Malfoy. Du hättest ja auch woanders hingehen können." Mit jedem Wort wuchs Harrys Grinsen an. Irgendwie machte ihm das gerade unglaublichen Spaß.  
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich kein Weib bin?!" Malfoy schnaubte.  
„Sicher, allerdings würde dir ein Kleid bestimmt auch gut stehen."

Draco zuckte wütend zusammen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Du spielst gerade mit deinem Leben, Narbengesicht!"  
„Nun hab dich nicht so. Was wäre denn deine Alternative? Von Parkinson zerquetsch einen Hörsturz zu riskieren?! Da bist du mit mir besser dran. Du brauchst auch kein Kleid anzuziehen, wenn du nicht willst."  
„Dir ist das tatsächlich ernst?!" ungläubig schaute Draco ihn an. „Natürlich." Grinste Harry und verbeugte sich galant. „Also, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir auf den Ball gehen?" Amüsiert schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „Du hast wirklich ne Klatsche, Potter. Aber warum nicht, das könnte durchaus lustig werden. Du darfst mich um halb Acht abholen kommen." Gnädig nickend schritt er hoheitsvoll an Harry vorbei und verschwand im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek.

Grinsend schaute Harry seine verdatterten Freunde an, wobei Ron noch immer am Boden saß, wo er vor Schreck gelandet war.

oooOOooo

Akribisch bereitete Harry sich auf sein Date vor. Schmunzelnd durchsuchte er dabei seinen Schrankkoffer nach passenden Klamotten. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass er gerade mit IHM auf den VALENTINSBALL gehen würde.

Leise lachte Harry auf, als er sich an Rons Gesicht erinnerte. Sein bester Freund hatte aber auch zu komisch ausgesehen. Er zog eine seiner Jeans und ein Hemd hervor, schnappte sich Semus neueste Modezeitschrift sowie seinen Zauberstab und führte einen temporären Verwandlungszauber aus. "Wie Cinderella" kicherte er dabei, zog die neuen Sachen an und musterte sich im Spiegel. Ja, er sah heiß aus. Die hautengen Leder hosen und das altfranzösisch an den Ärmeln geschnürte Hemd schmeichelten seiner zierlichen Figur. Zufrieden ging Harry ins Bad und legte noch ein wenig Kajal auf. Dann musterte er sich erneut. Perfekt, so brauchte er sich hinter Maldoy auf keinen Fall verstecken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich noch eine Stunde Zeit lassen konnte, bis er sein Date abholen musste. Erneut breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn dieses den rest des Abends nicht mehr loslassen würde.

Es versprach auf jeden Fall spannend zu werden. Gut gelaunt ging Harry in den Schlafsaal zurück, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und nahm sich ein Buch vom Nachtschrank. Recht lustlos blätterte er durch "Verwandlung Band Sieben", konnte sich jedoch nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren. Da war es ihm nur recht, dass kurz darauf Dean und Seamus hereinkamen.

"Hey Harry, ich hebe gehört, du hast heute ein besonderes Date?" wackelte Dean grinsend mit den Augenbrauen.

"Ja, hab ich, Neidisch?" lachte Harry breit zurück.

"Klar, wer will denn nicht mit Sahneschnitte Nummer Zwei ausgehen." mischte sich nun Seamus ein, setzte sich zu Harry und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Wer ist denn die Nummer Eins?" schnurrte Harry und beugte sich ein wenig vor.

"Na du, Süßer" zwitscherte es ihm im Doppelpack entgegen.

"Na, wenn ihr meint ... " grinste Harry zurück und lehnte sich wieder in seine Kissen. "Und mit wem geht ihr hin?" wollte er dann noch wissen.

"Also, ich gehe mit Dean." grinste Seamus.

"Und ich mit Seamus." lachte Dean.

"Uih, hab ich da was verpasst?" neugierig musterte Harry die Beiden.

"Ich weiß nicht ... " griente Dean und gab Seamus einen Kuss. Dann wandte er sich seinem Schrankkoffer zu, suchte seine Abendgarderobe heraus und verschwand im Bad. Seamus ließ derweil seinen Blick über Harry Outfit wandern. "Sag mal, irgendwie kommen mir die Sachen bekannt vor." lächelte er dabei.

"Durchaus möglich. Es lebe der Verwandlungszauber." lachte Harry und erhob sich. "Gefällts dir?"

"Sieht heiß aus." kam es promt von der Tür. Dean war fertig und musterte Harry beeindruckt.

"Danke." schnurrte Harry. "Aber nun muss ich langsam los, einen Slytherinprinzen abholen gehen."

"Na dann viel Spaß, Aschenputtel." rief ihm Seamus noch hinterher, bevor sich die Tür schloss.

Die bewundernden Blicke die ihm auf dem Weg in den Kerker folgten, nahm Harry gar nicht war. Beschwingt kam er pünktlich vor dem Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum an. Fröhlich klopfte er an und wartete. Kurz darauf öffnete ausgerechnet Pansy Parkinson und starrte ihn an. "Potter, was willst du hier?" fauchte sie ihn abfällig an.

"Ich will mein Date abholen." grinste Harry.

"Warte mal nur, wenn mein Draci dich hier sieht, dann kannst du dir ganz was anderes abholen!" meinte sie gehässig, drehte sich um und rief nach ihrem vermeintlichen Schatz.

Schlecht gelaunt kam Draco mit Blaise im Gefolge die Trappe herunter. "Was willst du, Pansy?" fragte er genervt.

"Du wirst nicht glauben, wer hier ist: ... Potter!" rief sie ihm zu und freute sich schon auf Dracos Reaktion. Zu ihrem Unglück fiel diese jedoch vollkommen anders aus, als erwartet.

"Wow, du bist pünktlich. Ich fühle mich geehrt." schnarrte ihm Draco entgegen und schob sich an Pansy vorbei.

"Aber ... aber Draci, was soll das denn heißen?" stammelte Pansy verwirrt.

"Das heißt, dass dein Draci heute ein Date mit mir hat, meine Liebe." teilte ihr Harry freudig mit, bevor er sich galant vor Draco verbeugte und ihm seinen Arm reichte.

"Du hast echt nen Knall, Potter." schüttelte Draco den Kopf, nahm das Angebot jedoch an, ohne sich weiter um die zeternde Pansy zu kümmern. Mit Blaise im Schlepptau machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren die Beiden vor der großen Halle angekommen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, sorgten sie für große Aufmerksamkeit, wann sah man schließlich schon Mal ausgerechnet sie, derartig friedlich beieinander. Daher hatten sie ein recht großes Gefolge, als sie ankamen. Staunend sah Ginny ihnen entgegen. "Wow ... "

"Neidisch?", neckig grinste Harry ihr entgegen. "Du siehst gut wunderschön aus." Und in der Tat, der lindgrüne Festumhang schmeichelte ihr, ließ sie frisch und strahlend aussehen. Liebevoll nahm Harry sie kurz in den Arm. "Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"

Während Draco schmollend daneben stand, argwönig beobachtete, wie SEIN Date einer anderen Komplimente machte, lief Ginny rot an. "Blaise ...", nuschelte sie verlegen.

"Blaise ... wie in Blaise Zabini?" Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht. "Was sagt denn dein lieber Bruder Ron dazu, dass du mit einem Slytherin verkehrst?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was sagt er denn bei deinen Eskapaden mit dem Eisprinzen der Slytherins?" Schelmig nickte sie in Richtung Draco.

"Nicht viel, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass er ohnmächtig war." Lachend zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Nun reichte es Draco wirklich. Besitzergreifend griff er nach Harrys Arm. "Hey, ich dachte du wolltest mit mir zum Ball, und nicht mit irgendeiner Gryffindor. Wenn ich mich schon auf dieses Opfer einlassen, dann kann ich ja wohl auch darauf bestehen, dass du nicht mit jedem rum flirtest." Mit blitzenden Augen starrte Draco ihn an.

Lächelnd verbeugte sich Harry vor Draco. "Verzeih, das war nicht meine Absicht. Lass uns reingehen, OK " Draco nickte gnädig, das klang schon viel Besser.

In diesem Moment tauchte auch Blaise auf, mit einem frechen Zwinkern für Draco und Harry führte er Ginny in die große Halle.  
Harry kicherte. Es würde sich lohnen Ron am heutigen Abend ein wenig im Auge zu behalten, das versprach noch lustig zu werden. Dann geleitete er Draco in die Halle. Um der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit wenigstens ein wenig zu entfliehen, stellten sie sich in eine ruhige Ecke. Von dort aus hatten sie einen guten Überblick über den Saal.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Bot sich Harry an etwas vom nahe gelegenen Büffet zu holen. Draco nickte. "Ein Butterbier wäre nett."

"Ich bin gleich wieder da." Harry lief gemächlich zu den aufgestellten Tischen, füllte zwei Gläser, machte sich auf den Rückweg. aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er dabei, wie Ron und Hermine herein kamen. Schnell beschleunigte er seine Schritte, da die Beiden auf Draco zu hielten. Irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass es nicht gut wäre, wenn die Drei ohne ihn aufeinander treffen würden.

Nur knapp kam er vor seinen Freunden bei dem Slytherin an, reichte eines der Gläser weiter. Dann wappnete er sich auf das Kommende. Wie erwartet schauten Hermine und Ron ihm vorwurfsvoll entgegen. "Wie konntest du nur?" zischte Ron ihm leise entgegen. "Das ist Malfoy!"

"Stell dir vor, Ron, dass habe ich durchaus gemerkt. Und auch wenn DU das vielleicht nicht verstehen kannst, ICH freue mich sehr, dass er mir diese Ehre erweist." So hart seine Worte an seinen besten Freund auch klangen, so liebevoll war der Blick, mit dem er Draco bedachte.

"Aber ... aber Harry ...", konsterniert starrte Ron ihn an. "Das ... das geht doch nicht ... du kannst doch nicht mit einem Slytherin ..." Das Stottern zeigte genau, wie verwirrt er wahr.

Hermine war dem Geschehen schweigend gefolgt. Ihr anfangs vorwurfsvoller Blick war immer weicher geworden. Nun schaute sie das erste Mal auch Draco an. Obwohl der Slytherin so tat. als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen, merkte man doch, dass es ihm gefiel, von harry verteidigt zu werden. Auch die sorgfalt, mit der er sich für den Gryffindor zurecht gemacht hatte, zeigte sein Interesse. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er für Pansy niemals einen solchen Aufwand betrieben hätte. Daher beschloß sie über ihren Schatten zu springen. "Guten Abend, Malfoy." begrüßte sie ihn neutral.

Draco nickte ihr zu. "Granger ... "

Immerhin war es keine Beleidigung. Hermine musste grinsen, es fiel dem Slytherin sichtlich schwer so freundlich mit ihr umzugehen. Schmunzelnd zog sie den stotternden Ron mit sich. "Viel Spaß, euch Beiden."

"Danke, euch auch", erleichtert schaute Harry ihnen nach, wie sie sich zu Seamus und Dean gesellten. Das war einfacher gewesen, als erwartet. Nun konnte er den Abend noch mehr genießen. Lächelnd stieß er mit Draco an, nippte an seinem Butterbier.

Je länger der Ball dauerte, umso wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregten sie. Schließlich fasste Harrys seinen Gryffindormut zusammen, und bat Draco zum Tanz.

Gemeinsam schritten sie zur Tanzfläche, ehe Harry seine Arme um Draco legte, sie sich langsam zur Musik bewegten. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl durchfuhr ihn. Bisher wertete er den Abend eigentlich mehr als Scherz, ein Versuch sich den Kuppeleien seiner Freunde zu entziehen, doch nun begann Harry es wirklich zu genießen, den Jungen in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen. Nie hätte er geglaubt, einmal so glücklich über Dracos Nähe zu sein. Sanft lächelte er seinen Tanzpartner an, freute sich, als das Lächeln erwidert wurde.

Der Rest des Abends lief wie in einem wunderschönen Traum an ihm vorbei. Er genoss in vollen Zügen den Ball, was er vor einigen Stunden nicht erwartet hätte. Mit einem Male verstand er, was seine Freunde eigentlich erreichen wollten. Ihr Wunsch war, ihn glücklich zu sehen, und das war er, wenn auch mit dem unwahrscheinlichsten Partner. Und so freute er sich an den neuen, wundervollen Gefühlen, die Draco in ihm auslöste, ohne an ein Morgen zu denken.

Es blieb nicht bei dem einen Tanz. An diesem Abend sah man die Beiden noch oft ihre Kreise auf der Tanzfläche drehen. Sie gehörten zu den letzten, die schließlich den Ball verließen.

Harry begleitete Draco noch bis zum Eingang des Slytherinreiches, verabschiedete sich dort lächelnd von ihm. „Danke, für den schönen Abend."

Draco erwiderte das sanfte Lächeln Harrys. „Gern geschehen." Er wandte sich dem Eingang zu, stockte und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Du hattest recht, mit Pansy hätte ich nie so viel Spaß gehabt." Er neigte sich leicht vor, schenkte Harry einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand endgültig im Reich der Schlangen, einen vor Glück schwebenden Gryffindor zurück lassend.

Nachdem Harry wie auf Wolken schwebend in seinen Schlafsaal zurück gekehrt war, verfolgte ihn der wunderbare Abend in den Schlaf.

Glücklich wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf, sein erster Gedanke flog sofort zu Draco. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. So zufrieden zog er seinen Bettvorhang auf, und erstarrte, als ihm Hermine und Ron entgegen schauten. Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Wartet ihr vielleicht auf mich?"

Grimmig nickte Ron. „Hermine hat mich zwar gestern weggezogen, aber das Thema ist noch lange nicht beendet."

„Für dich vielleicht, meinetwegen kann Harry sich weiter mit Malfoy treffen.", stellte Hermine ihren Punkt klar. „Ich bin nur hier, damit du nichts tust, was du nachher sicher bereust."

Wütend funkelte Ron seine Freundin an, während Harry sie dankbar anlächelte. „Ron, ich dachte das wäre geklärt. Ihr wolltet schließlich, dass ich zum Ball gehe, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber sicher nicht mit irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Slytherin. So verzweifelt kann man doch gar nicht sein!"

„Auch wenn es dich überraschen mag, ich habe mich gestern gut amüsiert, habe es genossen, mal nicht mit Draco zu streiten, mich anständig mit ihm zu unterhalten." Langsam ärgerte Harry das sture verhalten seines Freundes.

„Ja, aber Harry, das ist Malfoy, hast du etwa vergessen, wie der sich die letzten Jahre verhalten hat?" Ron konnte seinen Freund einfach nicht verstehen.

„Vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber Draco hat uns seit Voldemorts Vernichtung, nicht einmal mehr beleidigt, keine Streitereien mehr begonnen. Wann immer es Ärger gab in letzter Zeit, dann ging es von dir aus.", hielt Harry dagegen.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben. Er spielt dir doch nur was vor. Wer weiß, was der geplant hat!"

„Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass sein Verhalten all die Jahre nur gespielt war? Du weißt genau, dass Lucius für Albus bei Voldemort spioniert hat. Wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn Draco sich wie ein Kuscheldrachen verhalten hätte?"

Nachdenklich schaute Ron seinen besten Freund an. Konnte Harry vielleicht recht haben? Er wusste einfach nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Hilfe suchend schaute er das Mädchen der Runde an. „Hermine ...", wimmerte er.

Hermine seufzte. „Schau mal Ron, was Harry da sagt klingt doch ganz logisch. Er verlangt ja nicht von dir, dass du auf einmal Malfoys bester Freund sein sollst, aber vielleicht kannst du dir das Ganze ja einfach mal eine Zeit lang anschauen, dich ein wenig zurück halten. Wenn Malfoy wirklich wieder in seine alte Rolle zurück fällt, kannst du ihn immer noch fertig machen.", schlug sie vor.

Nachdenklich nickte Ron. „Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich werde es versuchen.", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.

Freudig fiel Harry ihm um den Hals. „Danke, Kumpel." Dann fing er an zu Grinsen. „So, und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann werde ich jetzt duschen gehen." Damit schwang er sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte zum Bad.

„Wir warten unten auf dich", rief ihm Hermine noch nach, zog Ron mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort gab sie ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „Das hast du gut gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich.", lobte sie ihn.

oooOOooo

Während sich Harry erst am nächsten Morgen den Fragen seiner besten Freunde stellen musste, hatte Draco das „Glück" bereits am Abend zuvor. Kaum hatte er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, standen auch schon Blaise, und Pansy vor ihm.

„Ich glaube du hast uns eine Menge zu erklären, mein Lieber", vorwurfsvoll wippte Pansy mit dem Fuß.

Draco seufzte abgrundtief, das würde sehr sehr anstrengend werden. Viel lieber würde er jetzt in sein Bett gehen und den vergangenen Abend Revue passieren lasse.  
„Lasst uns in unser Zimmer gehen, ich habe keine Lust das hier vor allen Ohren zu erörtern."

Im Schlafsaal des siebenten Jahrgangs angekommen, ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett sinken. Auffordernd schaute er seine Freunde an, wollte es nur schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Also, was sollte das? Du wolltest doch mit mir auf den Ball gehen!" Pansys Stimme rutschte eine Oktave höher vor Empörung.

„Pans, das habe ich nie gesagt, ich habe dich nie eingeladen", stellte Draco klar.

„Aber wir gehen doch immer gemeinsam zu den Festen ..."

„Ja, aber auch nur, weil ich keine adäquate Begleitung hatte. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass das immer so ist. Ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass du dir jemand anderen aussuchen sollst, weil ich dich nicht liebe. Immerhin ist war das der Valentinsball." Draco rieb sich genervt die Nasenwurzel.

„Aber ich liebe dich doch, Draci ... nur mit dir wollte ich dahin", wimmerte Pansy, versuchte sich ihm zu nähern.

Mit einer schon automatisierten Bewegung blockte Draco dies ab, warf Blaise einen verzweifelten Blick zu, der jedoch nur mit einem strahlenden Grinsen erwidert wurde.

„Pansy, das hatten wir doch schon oft genug. Ich weiß, du glaubst mich zu Lieben, und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass du viel für mich empfindest, aber Liebe ist es ganz gewiss nicht. Dir gefällt doch nur die Beständigkeit, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Überinterpretierte das doch nicht, wir sind Freunde, beste Freunde, aber nicht mehr. Du bist eine schöne Junge Frau, und du verdienst einen liebevollen Freund, doch das bin nicht ich. Ich kann mit Frauen nun einmal nichts anfangen, das weißt du genau."

Erschrocken schaute Pansy ihn an. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon oft geführt, doch nie zuvor war Draco so eindringlich gewesen. Zum ersten Mal drangen die Worte wirklich zu ihr durch. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass an dem, was er sagte eine Menge dran war. Sie genoss es zu wissen, dass Draco immer für sie da war, fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. Ihr Blick schweifte zu Blaise, der sie freundlich anlächelte. Mit einem Male traf sie die Erkenntnis mit aller Deutlichkeit. Die Gefühle für Draco unterschieden sich nicht wirklich von denen, die sie Blaise entgegen brachte. Geschlagen senkte sie ihren Kopf. „Du hast recht ...", wisperte sie kaum hörbar.

Dankbar schaute Draco zu ihr, strich ihr über den Kopf. „Nun sei nicht traurig, such die jemanden, den du wirklich lieben kannst, der dich verdient hat. Zwischen uns wird das nichts ändern, wir werden immer Freunde bleiben."

Beinahe schlafwandlerisch erhob Pansy sich, nickte den Beiden zu, verließ den Raum. Sie hatte eine Menge zum nachdenken bekommen, würde ihr Leben neu ausrichten müssen. Nun da es ihr mit aller Klarheit vor Augen stand, konnte sie unmöglich so weiter machen. Ihre Obsession von Draco hatte ein abruptes Ende gefunden. Sie dachte an diesem Abend noch lange nach, setzte ihre Prioritäten neu, beschloss eine bessere Freundin zu sein. Mit einem Mal war ihr ihr früheres Verhallten furchtbar peinlich, und sie nun wollte sie zeigen, dass sie auch anders sein konnte.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen starrten sich die beiden Zurückgelassenen an. „Das hast du gut gemacht, endlich hat sie es verstanden", mit einem breiten Grinsen strahlte Blaise seinen Freund an.

Erleichtert erwiderte Draco das Lächeln. „Ja, Merlin sei dank."

„So, und nun erzähl mal, ich will alles genau wissen. War der Abend schön?", neugierig rückte Blaise auf.

Bei der Erinnerung an die vergangenen Stunden fing Draco von innen heraus zu strahlen an. „Ja, sehr schön ...", antwortete er verträumt.

„Nun sag schon!" Hibbelig rutschte Blaise auf seinem Platz herum.

„Wir haben getanzt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er das so gut kann, nicht nach dem Juleball im Vierten. Er hat sich wie ein richtiger Gentleman verhalten, hat mir zu Trinken gebracht, was zu Essen, hat mich den ganzen Abend nicht allein gelassen, ist auf mich eingegangen. Wir haben uns wunderbar unterhalten, über alles mögliche. Und dann hat er mich wieder zurück gebracht ..." Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen.

„Und, hat er dich geküsst?", Blaise Neugier kannte keine Grenzen, denn nie zuvor hatte er seinen besten Freund so entrückt, so glücklich gesehen.

Eine niedliche Röte legte sich um Dracos Nase. Verneinend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Aber ...", Blaise kannte seinen Drachen genau, das war noch nicht alles.

„Ich habe ihn auf die Wange geküsst ...", hauchte Draco, die Röte in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich.

Freudig quietschte Blaise auf. „Ihr seid so süß!" Aufgedreht wuschelte er durch Dracos blonde Mähne.

„Hey, lass meine Haare in Ruhe." Draco war wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen, denn niemand, absolut niemand vergriff sich ungestraft an seiner Frisur. Mit einem tiefen Knurren stürzte er sich auf seinen besten Freund, kitzelte ihn durch. Lachend flehte Blaise um Gnade. „Ich ... wills ... auch ... nicht ... wieder ... tun", stotterte er keuchend, nachdem Draco endlich von ihm abgelassen hatte.

„Und wie war dein Date mit der kleinen Weasley?", nun war es Draco, der sich neugierig näherte.

„Einfach himmlisch. Wir sind endlich zusammen, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie amüsant der Abend war. Sie ist mir ja eigentlich nur aufgefallen, weil sie so hübsch ist, aber jetzt ... sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft, dass ich mich in sie verliebe. Sie ist wahnsinnig witzig, und klug, das hat mich echt umgehauen", strahlte Blaise ihn an.

„Das freut mich für dich", lächelnd musterte Draco ihn, freute sich ehrlich für seinen Freund, denn es war das erste Mal, dass dieser sich verliebt hatte. Draco war sich sicher, dass er mit Ginny einen guten Fang gemacht hatte, denn die Gryffindor war sicherlich nicht nur hinter Blaise gutem Aussehen und Geld her, sonst wäre sie nicht mit Harry befreundet.

Eine ganze Weile unterhielten sich die Beiden noch, ehe sie erschöpft in die Kissen sanken. Der aufregende Abend forderte seinen Tribut, und mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen drifteten sie ins Reich der Träume.

Am Morgen wachte Draco überraschend früh auf. Dennoch fühlte er sich ausgeruht, und beim Gedanken an den vergangenen Abend legte sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Und so sprang er voller Elan aus seinem Bett, lief ins Badezimmer, um sich für den Tag, und vor allem für Harry zurecht zu machen. Es überraschte ihn selbst, wie sehr er sich darauf freute den Gryffindor zu sehen. Leise lachend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Seitdem er endlich frei war, frei von den Ansprüchen seines Vaters und dessen Meisters, hatte er sich wirklich sehr verändert. Früher wäre ein derartiges Verhalten undenkbar gewesen.  
Während er sich auszog und unter die Dusche stellte, ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder Harry, so wie er ihn am vorhergegangenen Abend angelächelt hatte und ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen perlte von seinen Lippen. Ohne es recht zu bemerken wurden seine einseifenden Bewegungen immer sanfter, bis er schließlich zärtlich über seine Haut strich.  
Das Bild von Harry wandelte sich. Ein verschmitztes und leicht verruchtes Lächeln umspielte die sündigen Lippen. Den Kopf leicht gesenkt, stellte er sich vor, wie der Schwarzhaarige auf ihn zu kam. Ein erregtes Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er seine Hand um seinen erhärteten Stahl legte, sanft daran entlang fuhr. Keuchend gab er sich den Gefühlen hin, fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre Harrys Hand an dieser Stelle zu spüren.  
Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, das Keuchen drängender. Die zuckende Erregung in seiner Hand wurde immer härter, die ersten Lufttropfen lösten sich. Immer schneller stieß er in seine Hand, ließ den Daumen hektisch über die Spitze huschen, genoss das Prickeln.  
Dann ließ er alle Beherrschung fahren, griff härten zu, massierte schneller, bis er schließlich mit einem tiefen Grollen über die Klippe sprang, sich beinahe schmerzhaft hart in seine Hand ergoss.

Schwer atmend ließ er sich an den Fliesen entlang zu Boden gleiten, genoss die Nachwehen seines furiosen Höhepunkts. Erst einige Augenblicke später fühlte er sich in der Lage wieder normal stehen zu können. Schnell beendete er seine Körperpflege, um sich dann nach dem passenden Outfit für den Tag umzusehen.

oooOOooo

Harry beeilte sich an diesem Morgen damit sich zurecht zu machen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Draco wieder zu sehen. Dementsprechend früh trieb er seine beiden besten Freunde nach unten vor die große Halle, auch wenn es noch über eine halbe Stunde Zeit war, bis es Frühstück geben würde.

Umso überraschter war er, Draco neben dem Eingang stehen zu sehen, als sie die Treppe hinunter kamen. Ein freudiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, auch wenn der böse Blick, mit dem Blaise ihn bedachte ein wenig die Stimmung trübte.

Langsam ging er auf Draco zu, mühsam beherrscht, da er eigentlich viel lieber zu ihm rennen und ihn in seine Arme schließen würde. Als er an Blaise vorbei kam, knurrte der ihm unfreundlich zu. Verwirrt schaute Harry ihn an.

„Das ist nur deine Schuld! Wegen dir musste ich heute eine Stunde früher aufstehen!", zischte er dem Gryffindor zu, verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

Harry musste auflachen. „Du wirst es überleben, ach übrigens, wenn du Ginny wehtun solltest, dann kriegst du es mit zu tun, verstanden?", raunte er ihm im vorbeigehen zu.

Dann wandte er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die blonde Schönheit vor sich. Ein wenig verlegen blieb er vor Draco stehen. „Guten Morgen," begrüßte er ihn ein zurückhaltend, nicht wissend, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

Sanft Lächelnd erwiderte Draco den Gruß. „Schon so früh wach? Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

Leise auflachend schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich habe eigentlich sehr gut geschlafen. Aber dann hat mich ein komisches Gefühl geweckt, was vielleicht daran lag, dass meine besten Freunde der Meinung waren vor meinem Bett sitzen zu müssen und auf jede Bewegung von mir zu starren. Das hat dann doch ein wenig gestört.  
Und warum bist du schon wach?"

Draco stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, was sie von dir wollten. Blaise hat mich schon gestern Abend mit seinen Fragen überfallen. Dementsprechend spät ist es gestern auch geworden. Vielleicht ist er deshalb auch so ungehalten, als ich ihn vorhin geweckt habe, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schlafen und mir war langweilig."

Lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Das klingt ganz nach dir."

Draco verzog schmollend sein Gesicht. „Hey, das ist nur deine Schuld!"

„Wieso meine? Ich war ganz brav, und weit weg von dir," grinste Harry.

„Eben, deshalb ja. ... Ich wollte dich sehen ...," nuschelte Draco mit roten Wangen.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich geschmeichelt." Mit einer zarten Bewegung strich Harry ihm eine seiner seidigen blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Tief versank er in den eisgrauen Augen, die ihn sehnsuchtsvoll anschauten. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter, achtete auf jede Regung im Gesicht des Blonden, ehe er seine Lippen mit den seinen verschloss. Ein unendlich sanfter Kuss entstand, und Harry glaubte zu schweben. Nie zuvor hatte eine derartig unschuldige Berührung ein solches Feuerwerk in ihm ausgelöst.  
Vorsichtig löste er sich wieder von Draco, setzte ihm noch einen letzten leichten Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich vollständig zurück zog.  
„Was hältst du davon heute mit mir zu frühstücken?"

Noch ein wenig benebelt schaute Draco ihn an. „Ich? Am Tisch der Löwen? Das könnte lustig werden."

Nach wenige Minuten bequemten sie sich in die große Halle, die noch ganz verlassen da lag. Noch nicht einmal der Direktor, der sonst immer als Erster anwesend war, hatte sich eingefunden.  
Mit Draco an der Hand nahm Harry Kurs auf den Gryffindorhaustisch, gefolgt von Ron und Hermine. Lediglich Blaise stand einen Moment lang unschlüssig am Eingang, ehe er sich leicht geknickt auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch machte.

„Wo willst du Hin?", hielt ihn jedoch die sanfte Stimme Hermines auf, die sein Verhalten aus den Augenwinkeln heraus verfolgt hatte.

„Frühstücken", kam es trocken von Blaise und er wollte schon seinen Weg fortsetzen.

„Lass den Quatsch", befahl Harry scharf. „Ich dachte es wäre klar, dass die Einladung auch für dich galt. Also schwing deinen Arsch hierher und setzt dich. Ich habe keine Lust mich mit Ginny auseinander setzen zu müssen, nur weil du da drüben sitzt. Das könnte haarig werden," endete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Freudig kam Blaise der Aufforderung nach und nahm gegenüber seines besten Freundes Platz. So entging ihm der gekniffene Ausdruck auf Rons Gesicht.

„Duuu ..." knurrte der Rothaarige. „Du bist das also!"

Verwirrt schaute Blaise auf. „Ich bin was?"

„Du hast es gewagt Hand an meine Schwester zu legen ..." brauste Ron auf.

„Ron, reg dich ab." warf Harry trocken ein. „Ginny kann sich schon selbst verteidigen. Wobei ich bezweifle, dass sie was gegen seine Aufmerksamkeit einzuwenden hat. Du brauchst nicht ihren Tugendwächter zu spielen."

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin! Man kann doch nicht einfach was mit einem Slytherin anfangen. Das geht doch nicht."

Harry hob seine Augenbraue, warf einen kurzen Blick zu Draco. „Und das sagst du ausgerechnet mir? Was ist Draco dann? Ein Hufflepuff?!"

„Potter!", zischte Draco gefährlich, „Du spielst grad mit deinem Leben!"

„Sorry, Schatz, war nicht ernst gemeint." Liebevoll lächelte Harry und setzte einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos volle Lippen, ehe er sich wieder seinem besten Freund zu wandte, der mittlerweile, Harrys Einwurf ignorierend, versuchte Blaise in den Boden zu starren.

„Ron, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich meine es Ernst mit Ginny. Sie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen, das ich gerne näher kennen lernen möchte. Ich habe nicht vor sie zu verletzen." Ernsthaft erwiderte Blaise den Blick und nahm Ron somit den Wind aus den Segeln.

Ergeben seufzte der Rothaarige, warf jedoch noch einmal einen strengen Blick auf den Auserwählten seiner kleinen Schwester. „Gut. Ich werde dir eine Chance geben, aber vermassle sie nicht. Wenn ich merke, dass du ihr doch weh tust, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen, verstanden?!"

Lächelnd nickte Blaise. „Danke"

Währenddessen hatte sich die Halle unmerklich gefüllt. Dennoch hatte noch niemand die beiden Schlangen am Tisch der Löwen bemerkt. Doch allzu lange sollte es nicht mehr auf sich warten lassen.

oooOOooo

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. Er schwebte regelrecht auf Wolke Sieben. Seit dem Frühstück in der großen Halle war seine Welt mehr als in Ordnung. Klar, nach dem Ball war ihm schon bewusst, dass es nicht auf allzu große Widerstände stieß, dass er sein Verhältnis zu Draco geändert hatte, dennoch, diese Zustimmung hatte er nicht erwartet.

Lächelnd dachte er an den Moment zurück, als seine Mitschüler bemerkt hatten, dass Draco und Blaise mit ihnen am Haustisch frühstückten. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens brandete Applaus auf und die ersten anzüglichen Rufe wurden laut. Danach verlief das Essen mehr als fröhlich. Lange hatte die Halle nicht mehr so viel Lachen gehört, wie an diesem Morgen.

Und nun, an diesem Freitag Abend war er auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm, um sich mit seinem Liebsten zu treffen. Sein Liebster, Harry musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Noch immer konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Endlich hatte auch er jemanden, den er lieben konnte und von dem er in gleichem Maße wieder geliebt wurde. In seinem Bauch führten die Schmetterlinge einen wahren Freudentanz auf, beim Gedanken an die nächsten Stunden, denn Draco hatte ihn ganz förmlich und mit knallroten Wangen zu einem Date gebeten. Harry fand es immer wieder niedlich zu sehen, wie der sonst so kühle Blonde bei ihm vor Verlegenheit rot anlief.

Schnell überbrückte er die letzten Stufen und stürmte regelrecht in den Turm, ehe er die Tür hinter sich mit verschiedenen Zaubern verschloss, nur zur Sicherheit. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass die eine oder andere Schülerin ihnen hinterher schlich, um sie zu beobachten, weil sie zusammen doch „sooo süß" aussahen.

Sich endlich dem Inneren des Raumes zuwendend, stockte Harry beinahe der Atem. In jeder nur erdenklichen Höhen schwebten silberne Kerzen durch den Turm, hauchten ihn in ein sanftes Licht. Und inmitten dieses Lichtermeeres saß Draco auf einer silbernen Decke und lächelte ihm süß entgegen. Harry stockte der Atem. Dies war wieder einmal einer der vielen Momente, an denen er merkte, wie sehr er den Slytherin liebte. Das Herz lief ihm beinahe über vor Gefühlen.

Schnell überbrückte er die trennenden Meter und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Decke sinken, ehe er ihn fest in seine Arme schloss. Das Gesicht in Dracos Haaren vergraben, sog er rief den lieblichen Geruch, der von ihm ausging, in sich auf. „Ich liebe dich," hauchte er ihm heiser entgegen, verfestigte seine Umarmung. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie eine einzelne Träne aus seinem Auge rann, auf Dracos Hals tropfte und langsam unter dem weißen Kragen verschwand.

Draco genoss die Intimität des Augenblicks, schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll in die warmen Arme seines Liebsten.  
„Ich liebe dich auch," murmelte er glücklich. Sanft legte er seine Hand an Harrys Kopf, zog ihn seinem Gesicht entgegen. Nach einem sanften Blick in die aufgewühlten grünen Augen verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem süßen Kuss.

Harry lehnte sich in die zarte Berührung, schmuste mit Dracos sündigem Mund und ging vollkommen in den aufkommenden Gefühlen unter. Ein drängendes Verlangen bemächtigte sich seines Körper, seiner Seele. Von dieser plötzlichen Gier erfasst, vertiefte er den Kuss, bahnte sich den Weg durch Dracos Lippen, ehe er den fremden, und doch bereits so vertrauten Mund hemmungslos plünderte. Das sanfte Stöhnen, dass von Dracos Lippen perlte, ließ heißkalte Schauer seinen Rücken entlang rinnen.

Vorsichtig, als wäre Draco aus Glas, ließ er ihn auf die Decke sinken, schob sich auf ihn, begann mit zitternden Händen seinen Körper zu erkunden.

Nach und nach fiel beinahe unmerklich ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen. Erst als sich ihre Körper das erste Mal völlig ohne störende Stoffschichten berührten, wachte Draco aus seiner Trance auf. Ein eindringliches Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, als er die pochende Härte Harrys an seiner eigenen spürte. Nach Luft japsend bog er sich den streichelnden und erforschenden Händen auf seinem Körper entgegen.

„Harry ..." Sein gestöhnter Name schoss Harry direkt in die Lenden, sein Schwanz zuckte und benetzte mit den austretenden Lusttropfen auch Dracos Härte, der er sich mit einem Male überdeutlich bewusst wurde.  
Knurrend stürzte er sich mit Lippen und Zunge auf den sich windenden Körper unter ihm. Er zog eine brennende Spur über die zarte Haut des Oberkörpers, malträtierte die rosanen Brustwarzen, bis sie hart ab standen, ehe er sich weiter hinunter arbeitete. Immer näher kam er dem pochenden Ausdruck Dracos Verlangens, bis er sich mit dem tropfenden Stahl konfrontierte. Ein heiseres Stöhnen verließ bei diesem Anblick seinen Mund, der sich immer mehr der bedürftigen Härte näherte. Mit jedem Millimeter, den er überbrückte, verstärkte sich das Wippen und Zucken der Härte, und als er seine Lippen das erste Mal mit dem pulsierenden Schwanz in Berührung brachte, stieß Draco einen lustvollen Schrei aus.

Blitze zuckten bei diesem Geräusch durch Harrys Körper, und er wollte mehr davon, wollte Draco vollkommen um den Verstand bringen. Sanft legte er seine Hand unterstützend um das harte Stück Fleisch, bevor er es gänzlich verschlang.

Ab diesem Moment konnte Draco keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fassen. Nur noch Stöhnen, Schreie und unverständliche Worte verließen seinen Mund. Die Gefühle, die Harry in ihm auslöste, waren schier unglaublich. Er spürte wie er immer mehr abrutschte, wie er sich unaufhaltsam einem Höhepunkt näherte, dessen Intensität er nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Er wollte Harry warnen, wollte nicht, dass es schon zu Ende war, doch als Harry seine andere Hand an seine Hoden legte, sie sanft im Takt seines saugenden Mundes massierte, war es um ihn geschehen. Hart ergoss er sich in Harrys Mund, von einer Welle an Emotionen erfasst, die ihn in himmlische Sphären hoben.

Keuchend fand er nach einigen Augenblicken ins hier und jetzt zurück, sein Blick auf einen grinsenden Gryffindor gerichtet, der ihn sichtlich zufrieden musterte. Sanft zog er ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich, bemerkte dabei, dass Harrys tropfende Härte sich noch immer gegen seine Lenden drückte. In dem Bewusstsein, dass Harry sich seinetwegen zurück gehalten hatte, ließ er seine Hände wandern, legte sie um das zuckende Fleisch und erntete augenblicklich ein tiefes Stöhnen von seinem Geliebten. Zaghaft und neugierig begann er den samtenen Stahl zu massieren, intensivierte den Kuss. Er wollte die empfangende Freude unbedingt zurück geben. Unter seiner liebevollen Massage schwoll Harrys Schwanz noch mehr an, das Stöhnen verwandelte sich in hektisches Keuchen, und Draco wusste, dass Harry bald soweit war. So intensivierte er seine Liebkosungen und es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis Harry sich in seinen Hals verbiss und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen in seiner Hand kam.

Fasziniert beobachtete Draco die unzähligen Gefühle auf Harrys Gesicht, zog ihn dicht an sich, genoss die Nähe, während er dem schnellen Atem seines Geliebten lauschte.

oooOOooo

Den Rest des Schuljahres hingen die Beiden wie Kletten aneinander. Nur selten sah man den einen ohne den anderen. Und als es so langsam auf die Ferien zu ging, begannen sie Pläne für selbige zu machen. Sie sahen es einfach nicht ein, sich für die Zeit zu trennen. Und so überlegten sie, wie sie die Ferien verbringen wollten. Harry schlug den Grimmauldplatz vor, da er nun nicht mehr zu den Dursleys musste. Doch Draco wollte nicht so recht. Er war es gewohnt den Sommer auf Malfoy Manor zu verbringen, und hatte den Wunsch seinem Freund sein zu Hause zu zeigen. Außerdem fand er es an der Zeit, dass seine Eltern von ihrer Beziehung erfuhren.  
Er wollte sich nicht länger verstecken. Also versuchte er Harry zu überreden. Der jedoch war nicht wirklich überzeugt, denn auch wenn er wusste, dass die Malfoys die ganze Zeit auf seiner Seite waren, hatte er doch ein wenig Bammel davor, Lucius gegenüber zu stehen und diesem klar zu machen, dass er, ausgerechnet er der Auserwählte von Draco war. Zu seinem Leidwesen, war Draco nicht umzustimmen, und so machte er schon mal gedanklich sein Testament, man konnte ja nie wissen.

oooOOooo

Am ersten Ferientag schließlich verabschiedete Harry sich mit leidender Miene von seinen Freunden. Hermine nahm ihn mit einem Lächeln in den Arm, Ron grinste breit. „Wenn ihr in zwei Tagen nichts von mir hört, dann schickt mir nen Retttungstrupp, ok?", flehte er mit großen Augen. Gleich darauf spürte er einen schmerzhaften Hieb auf seinem Kopf. Überrascht drehte er sich um, und fand sich Aug in Aug mit einem sehr erbosten Draco. Reumütig schaute er seinem Freund entgegen. „Tut, mir leid," nuschelte er leise. Und während Draco ihn grummelnd betrachtete, lachten seine Freunde im Hintergrund.

Schnell verabschiedete sich jeder von jedem, dann verließen sie nacheinander den Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Mit gemischten Gefühlen ließ Harry sich von Draco zum Manor apparieren.

Als sie davor standen, musterte Harry das Heim seines Liebsten. Was er vor fand, war genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Eine große Villa, deren Eingangsbereich in weißem Marmor gehalten war. Beeindruckt, folgte er Draco nur langsam zur Eingangstür. „Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?", wisperte er leise, bevor Draco hinein gehen konnte.

Lächelnd drehte Draco sich zu ihm um, schloss ihn sanft in seine Arme. „Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, sie werden es akzeptieren," murmelte er zärtlich gegen Harrys Lippen, ehe er einen süßen Kuss darauf setzte. Schmunzelnd drehte er sich wieder um, überbrückte die letzten Meter, und trat ein.

Noch in den Gefühlen des Kusses gefangen, folgte ihm Harry ohne weitere Gegenwehr. Gleich darauf standen sie im grünen Salon von Dracos Heim und warteten auf seine Eltern. Nunja, zu mindestens Harry stand, Draco hingegen hatte sie sofort in einen der Sessel fallen lassen und schaute mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln der Begegnung entgegen.

Es dauerte auch nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Narzissa hereinstürmte, der Lucius gemächlicher folgte. „Draco, Schatz, warum bist du denn nicht gleich zu uns gekommen, du wusstest doch, dass wir im Speisesaal mit dem Essen auf dich warten." Mit diesen Worten fiel sie Draco um den Hals, drückte ihn liebevoll an sich.

„Nunja, vielleicht liegt das an dem Gast, den unser Sohn mit gebracht hat," meinte Lucius trocken, während er Harry von oben bis unten musterte.

Lächelnd machte sich Draco von seiner Mutter los, stand auf, ging zu Harry. Einen Arm um ihn legend, meinte er: „Mom, Dad, darf ich euch Harry Potter vorstellen? Meinen Freund."

Wenn Lucius davon überrascht war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Mit einem Nicken grüßte er den wohl ersten Gryffindor in seinem Heim. Narzissa strahlte Harry an, begrüßte ihn herzlich mit einer leichten Umarmung.

„Warum werde ich nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr davon schon gewusst habt," murmelte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht, weil es so ist?", mit einem süffisanten Grinsen kam Severus Snape herein. „Glaubt ihr, ich lasse euch den Ganzen Spaß?"

Kopfschüttelnd musterte Draco seinen Paten, damit hatte er nun am allerwenigsten gerechnet, vor allem da dieser ihm ja absolutes Stillschweigen versprochen hatte. Da war wohl noch ein ernstes Gespräch fällig.

Nun reichte auch Lucius Harry die Hand, ehe er seinen Familie und seinen Gast zum Speisesaal leitete. „Nun, junger Mann, ich nehme doch an, dass sie uns ein wenig länger, als nur zum Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten. Was halten sie von einem kleinen Schachspiel nach dem Essen, dann könnten wir uns auch gleich ein wenig unterhalten."

Noch ein wenig überfahren von der ganzen Situation, nickte Harry nur zustimmend. Ein leichte Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn zur Seite schauen, direkt in das graue Paar Augen, dass er so sehr liebte. „Ich liebe dich," murmelte er leise, ehe er einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos Lippen setzte, der freudestrahlend erwiderte.

Epilog

Drei Jahre später:  
Harry mühte sich gerade in seinen neuen schwarzen Anzug. So sehr er sich die letzten Jahre auch damit angefreundet hatte, sich etwas angemessener zu kleiden, wie Draco sich so gerne ausdrückte, so sehr hasste er es immer noch in Anzügen zu stecken. Er fühlte sich dann jedes Mal so eingesperrt, und die Fliege, die noch auf ihn wartete, würde ihn wohl noch so manches Mal an diesem Abend unangenehm auffallen, wie er sehr wohl wusste.

Seufzend mühte er sich ab, dieses Folterinstrument um seinen Hals zu schlingen, ohne sich dabei gleich zu erwürgen. Nach mehreren Minuten gab er schließlich frustriert auf. Das würde er wohl nie lernen.

Mürrisch verließ er sein Zimmer und wanderte drei Räume weiter. Im Ankleidezimmer der Herrin des Hause klopfte er an. Kurz darauf öffnete ihm Narzissa die Tür, bereits fertig gekleidet, und wunderschön in ihrem mitternachtsblauen Kleid mit den kunstvoll hochgesteckten Haaren. Das sagte ihr Harry natürlich auch sofort mit einem charmanten Lächeln, ehe er sie hilflos anschaute und ihr die Fliege reichte.

Mit einem verständnisvollen Grinsen und wenigen Handgriffen vollbrachte Narzissa das Wunder und band ihm seine Fliege. „Das wirst du wohl nie lernen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glaube ich auch, das liegt mir einfach nicht. Ich werde mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, mich so heraus zu putzen. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, er geht ja regelrecht darin auf." Ein Strahlen legte sich beim Gedanken an seinen Liebsten auf sein Gesicht.

„Wo treibt sich mein Sohn eigentlich rum?"

Harry lachte. „ Er ist bei Blaise und versucht ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen. Anscheinend ist der Herr Bräutigam ein wenig nervös. Das schien mir jedenfalls so, als er vorhin bei uns auftauchte. Und dass er beim Anziehen das Hemd vergessen und statt dessen gleich seinen Festtagsumhang angezogen hat, spricht wohl für sich."

Narzissa stimmte in das Lachen mit ein. „Nun ja, jeder ist wohl bei seiner Hochzeit ein wenig aufgeregt. Das ging mir damals genauso."

oooOOooo

Eine Stunde später stand er im Garten der Malfoys, vor einem hübschen weißen Pavillon neben Draco und einem noch immer sehr nervösen Blaise.

Die Hochzeitsgäste hatten es sich vor ihnen auf gepolsterten Stühlen bequem warteten alle nur noch auf die Braut, die kurz darauf von ihrem Vater einen weißen Teppich entlang geführt wurde. Ginny Weasley sah in ihrem weißen Hochzeitskleid einfach nur wunderschön aus. Das Glück strahlte regelrecht aus ihren Augen, während sie auf Blaise zu ging.

Und als sie und Blaise ihr Treueversprechen sprachen, fiel Harrys Blick auf Draco. Mit Augen voller Liebe sahen sie sich an, und der Glanz in Dracos Gesicht zeigte ihm mit aller Deutlichkeit, dass er nie mehr Einsam sein würde.

-Ende-


End file.
